It's Only Forever
by BlueEyesXOX
Summary: Max's desperate search for the perfect 'vampire-family' was what ultimately killed him. But his life wasn't the only one lost during the search. Two years before the Emerson's, Max thinks he's found his bride in newcomer Olivia Nelson. Turning her is the easy part. Converting her daughters, however, will be the challenge. A challenge his boys will be all too willing to accept.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own 'The-Lost-Boys' or any of the characters you recognize, only my OC's. The rest belong to the writers of T.L.B.

Authors Note;

Firstly, I would like to thank you for taking the time to check out this story, it means a lot. Story will take place a few years before the events of T.L.B, so there will be no Michael, Lucy or Sam...for now. I know it helps to know what the characters look like, so the actresses that portray my OC's are; India Eisley - Quinn. Jenna Dewan-Tatum - Peyton. And Jennifer Connolly - Olivia. There will be a polyvore account created soon, and I'll post the link once I've created it.

There will be some romance in this fic, however I don't know who the OC's will be paired with quite yet. I'm open to suggestions so if you guys have any ideas I'm all ears.

Anyway, please Review, Favourite or Follow if you can. Thanks!

* * *

~...Chapter One...~

Quinn Nelson stared through the window of the backseat in her moms car, smiling to herself as a breeze came through the crack and blew strands of hair away from her face. She could smell the ocean, its salty and slightly overwhelming odour soothing her. It wasn't for everyone, but for her, a girl who was at her happiest when swimming or sunbathing, it was wonderful.

"Red car,"

Quinn flinched and jumped as an aching sensation started in her right arm. She turned away from the scenery to glare at her sister, who poked out her tongue childishly. "Damn it." She hissed, lightly rubbing the sore spot.

"Behave." Their mother, Olivia, warned. Her eyes remained on the road ahead, though Quinn could clearly see her mom occasionally look back at them in the rear-view mirror.

"Bitch." Quinn directed the silent insult towards her older sister, Peyton.

"Look, I'm bored. How long till we get there anyway?" Peyton asked their mom, lifting the sunglasses onto her head.

"Not long." Their mom replied, and Peyton rolled her eyes.

They'd been driving for five hours straight, and while at first the ride had been a little exciting and full of fun, it had soon turned in a different direction. Neither sister enjoyed being in confined spaces for too long, especially in the summer, with the blazing heat making the car hotter than it should have been. They'd rolled down the windows, of course, but while it helped with the heat it did nothing for their boredom, which was growing by the second.

For Quinn, moving hadn't been part of the plan. Her goals for the summer had mostly contained going to the beach, finishing whatever homework her teachers had given to her, movie-nights with Peyton and going to the bowling alley with her friends. Obviously her hopes hadn't quite gone that way. She'd attempted many times during the month before the move to persuade her mom into letting them stay, however her pleads had gone straight through one ear and out the other. So here she was. Stuck in a stuffy car with her mom and sister, and dying of immense boredom.

"There's the sign. See? We're not that far." Their mom announced, and both sisters looked.

Quinn twisted in her seat, it being a lot easier than it would have had she worn her seatbelt, and looked at the large sign. On the front were the words 'Welcome to Santa Carla', while the background was a painting of what she assumed to be a certain place in the town. However, once they drove passed the sign Quinn could see graffiti sprayed all over the back, though the largest words were what caught her attention the most.

'Murder Capital of The World'. The words were neither soothing nor reassuring, and Quinn could only hope there wasn't a serial killer running around the small town.

"Christ." Peyton, it seemed, had also noticed the words. She grimaced and turned back around in her seat, continuing to stare through the window.

"You think mom noticed?" Quinn quietly asked, her eyes flickering towards the front where mom currently sat.

"I doubt it. Good thing she didn't though, can you imagine her freak out?" Peyton grinned playfully, and Quinn had to smile.

After passing the sign, it didn't take long for them to reach the town centre, which was bustling considering how small the town seemed. Quinn didn't have much time to take everything in, but she had a small feeling it was nothing like her hometown. The people in Santa Carla seemed strange, at least to her. She'd seen one-too-many homeless kids, a girl licking a rat and a guy wearing a black sweater... in the summer. She actually thought about how long it would take for him to melt.

Quinn wondered what the girls her own age were like, and if they were anything like her friends back home. Obviously no one would be able to replace the friends she'd had, but she wasn't one to mope and whine about useless things. Making friends wasn't that hard for her. In her mind, if someone was nice and honest and wasn't a complete and utter jackass, they were considered a friend. Plus, she could do with knowing someone in the town, at least then she'd have someone to show her around.

"Here we are." Her mom announced cheerfully once they'd cleared onto an empty street.

"Where's our house?" Peyton sighed.

"It's right," their mom paused and searched the street, "there!"

They slowly pulled into a driveway and, once the car had finally stopped, Quinn stepped out. She pushed the car door shut and looked up at her new home, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she sighed. It wasn't that it was too small, or too weird, in fact it was quite the opposite. Beautiful, actually. But for her it was a new place, meaning new friends and, once again, being the 'new-girl'. It was just one more thing to have to adjust to, her moms break-up having been the most recent, and Quinn hoped that this place would be the one to stick.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked Peyton, once her sister had finally gotten out of the car to stand at her side.

"It's not home, but it's cool I guess." The older teen said with a small sigh. "Maybe this time we'll stay." She added as an afterthought, and Quinn nodded her head in agreement.

"You guys wanna help me out here?"

Both girls looked back to see their mom struggling to carry two large boxes at once. "Sorry mom." Quinn told her as they moved forward, each sister taking a box.

"Can you even afford this place?" Peyton asked with a swift nod towards the house.

Quinn visibly saw her mom swallow and look away, and it was all that she needed to know that they were not doing well with cash.

"Of course sweetie." Her mom reassured with a false smile, and Peyton nodded.

"Mom," Quinn waited for her sister to walk into the house, knowing that her mom wouldn't feel as awkward with her there. "Do you need any help?"

"Well," her mother began, glancing back towards the rest of the boxes. "I guess you could take your things into your new room-"

"I wasn't talking about the boxes." Quinn said quickly, averting her eyes for a second.

The smile fell from her moms face and was replaced with a worried expression. "Things have been hard, I know that." Her mom spoke finally, moving so that she leaned against the boot of the car. "I know you and your sister enjoyed life back in LA, but there are some things you can't understand just yet."

"They never come close to daddy, do they?" Quinn whispered as she shuffled, wondering if her mom would blow up at the mention of her dad.

This time, however, her mom surprised her. "No." She stated. "No they don't. I don't think they ever will."

Sensing the awkward tension about to arise, Quinn quickly changed the subject. "Well, I think this place will be really cool. For all of us. I think I saw an amusement park down by the beach, so that'll be somewhere to go until school starts." School didn't start for another month or two, but any topic was better than her dad.

"That'd be good." Her mom smiled, and Quinn knew that for once it was genuine. "Maybe later we could go find a movie store or something, have a girls night-in like we used to?" Her tone was so hopeful that it was sort of upsetting.

"Can we get Chinese?" Quinn asked with a sheepish smile, and her mom nodded.

"Of course we can. How about this, I'll get the movie, and you guys get the food?"

"Sounds great."

"What're we talking about?" Peyton asked as she walked down the porch steps, slinging one arm around Quinn's shoulder.

"Horror movies and Chinese food." Quinn laughed as her big-sister gaped.

"Girls night?"

"Yep."

"Awesome!"

"Wait a second," their mom spoke up, interrupting the small cheer-fest. "I didn't say anything about horror movies."

"Oh mom," Peyton sighed playfully, "you still aren't getting it."

~...~...~

"You think there are any hot guys here?"

Quinn tore her gaze away from the busy street and looked at Peyton. Her sister currently fiddled with the menu on the table, occasionally fidgeting in her seat as they both waited for their order.

"You're thinking about guys?" Quinn laughed with slight disbelief. "Like, really?"

"What's wrong with thinking about guys?!" Peyton exclaimed with raised brows.

Quinn grinned and asked, "What about Harvey?"

"Harvey and me," Peyton paused and sighed loudly, "we're not exactly... together, anymore."

Quinn gaped. Harvey had been Peyton's boyfriend for about three years, and as far as she knew had been doing great. They'd been high-school sweethearts, and Quinn knew that Harvey had been her sisters first; in everything, so it came as a large surprise to her to hear that they were no longer going out. She thought long and hard about it, pondering over the reason for their break-up, but she couldn't think of anything. It wasn't as though Harvey was a douche, if anything he was too damn sweet. That couldn't have been the reason, could it?

"Fair enough. Can I ask why?" Quinn asked with a hopeful smile, and Peyton nodded.

"Distance." Her sister shrugged, as though it were the simplest explanation it the world. "We moved five hours away, and he's going to college soon. I'll probably get a job here to help mom out, and there's just no way to keep this going. A phone-call once a week doesn't exactly qualify as a good relationship. Eventually we're both going to want more. Besides, we parted on good terms, so everything's hunky-dory between us."

"I-I guess." Quinn muttered. "But aren't you gonna miss him?"

"Of course I will, but it's not like we're never gonna talk. He's still gonna call me when he gets the chance, so we're good. Anyway, I just want to stop talking about it, and find something else to focus on. Take my mind off it, I guess." Peyton replied dejectedly.

Quinn knew exactly how to console her older sister; she always had. But helping Peyton through a break-up would be a new thing for her. Mainly because her sister hadn't ever had another boyfriend, in her eyes Harvey had been the one. There was also the added uncomfortable fact that Quinn herself had never had a relationship like that before. Sure, she'd been with guys, though none had gone beyond the point of making-out and some heavy-petting, and none had ever lasted as long as Peyton's and Harvey's relationship. So she'd help her sister through it, and maybe learn a little for herself, should she ever go through the same thing in the near-future.

"Order seventeen." A loud voice called out, and Peyton raised her head.

"That's us."

Quinn waited for Peyton to collect their order, and then followed her back towards their moms car. She could smell the Chinese coming from the white plastic-bag, and she felt her stomach rumble.

"You think mom found a movie yet?" Peyton asked as they both climbed into the car.

"I hope so, I'm starving." Quinn muttered, a little overdramatically. She then leaned over towards the backseats, where Peyton had stored the food, and tore into the bag.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Peyton exclaimed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

For a moment, Quinn didn't reply. Her concentration was solely focused on retrieving the prawn chips, while also attempting to keep her balance as they drove. Finally, she managed to find the smaller bag she'd been looking for, and she plonked back into the passenger seat. "I was getting these." She explained with a light shrug.

"Mom's gonna kill you." Peyton warned, a small grin tugging at her lips as Quinn lightly shook the open bag in her direction. "Okay," she corrected as she regretfully took a chip, "she's gonna kill _us._ "

"These come free if you spend thirteen dollars or over." Quinn said through a mouthful of chips. "What mom doesn't know won't kill her." She added for extra reassurance.

Peyton nodded and muttered, "You got me there."

It didn't take too long for them to arrive at the video store, mainly because they'd spent at least twenty minutes searching for it with their mom. She'd chosen to stay there and look for a movie, while they went to pick up the food. Quinn hoped her mom had picked a good movie for them to watch, since she knew how much her mom hated horror-movies. She also knew the only reason her mom relented was because they'd pestered her so much, but it was more or less a routine. They'd argue about what kind of movie to get, but in the end it was always a horror they watched. It had been that way since she and Peyton were old enough to actually watch scary movies, and it wasn't about to end now that they'd moved.

"You wanna go get mom?" Peyton asked as they pulled in near the video store.

"No. But I will." Quinn sighed in reply. She quickly licked the chip evidence away from her fingers, rubbed them against her jeans, and then quickly exited the car.

The video store itself wasn't anything special. If anything it was a little small; in Quinn's opinion anyway. There were a lot of neon signs inside, and on one side of the store there were a shit-load of TV's, each one stacked on top of the other and playing the same thing. But Quinn was a little glad it was small, since it meant finding her mom wouldn't be so damn hard.

"Mom!" She called once she spotted a familiar head of hair, and she smiled once her mom turned. "We've got the food. D'you have the movie?"

"I do. How's this?" Her mom held out the video-tape and Quinn had to double-take.

"You picked this?" Quinn pointed to the tape, the name being 'The Howling'. It looked good and scary; something her mom _couldn't_ have picked.

"Uh," her mom looked away with a small, sheepish expression, and Quinn quickly took note. "I had help. Is it alright?"

Quinn quickly nodded and said, "It's great, mom. Awesome."

"Olivia, I have some more recommendations if you-"

Quinn looked up and behind her mom, her eyes narrowing slightly. The tall, nerdish looking man was calling her mom by her first name, something that didn't quite settle with her. It could have been the fact that her mom had just gotten out of a relationship, or maybe it was the fact that some guy she didn't even know was getting a little close. Either way, she wasn't happy with it.

"Oh, I apologise." The man muttered, adjusting his glasses with slight embarrassment.

"It's fine, Max." Her mom reassured, and Quinn raised her brows. "Quinn, this is Max, he owns the store. _And_ he helped me pick out a good enough movie."

The man, Max, smiled at Quinn and offered her his hand to shake. Quinn, not one for being rude, took it. "So," he began, "this is the daughter that's hard to please."

"Uh, yes. This is my youngest, Quinn."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"You too." Quinn said with a small smile. She thought she'd jumped to conclusions way too soon, and that this man was just helping her mom pick a movie. But who could blame her? After everything her mom had been through, it was hers and Peyton's job to make sure she stayed safe.

"Speaking of, where's Peyton?" Her mom asked, her eyes flickering about the store as she searched for her other daughter.

"In the car, and she's probably eating all of the food so..." Quinn trailed off as she gestured to the door, hoping her mom would get the hint.

"Oh, of course, I'll be right there sweetie. Let me just pay for the movie."

Quinn nodded and glanced back at Max. "It was nice to meet you." He smiled in return and muttered the same words, and she left the video store.

"Let me guess, we're watching 'American Werewolf in London' again, aren't we?" Peyton sighed as Quinn shuffled back into the car.

"Actually, we're not. Mom picked a good movie." Quinn stated, letting out a small laugh at Peyton's disbelieving expression.

"You're fucking with me."

"I'm not. She had help though."

Peyton's eyes narrowed almost immediately. "From who?" She asked.

"The guy that owns the store. He seems nice." Quinn told her, stuffing the prawn chips back into the main bag.

"Nice." Peyton said the word as though she didn't quite believe it. "Is he 'hitting on our mom' nice, or 'he's gay and really friendly' nice?"

Quinn grinned with amusement and said, "You can tell?"

"Of course you can tell! It's in the eyes!" Her sister exclaimed, tapping the steering wheel with her hands.

"I don't know what kind of 'nice' he is. Besides, we can't get involved with moms love-life, you know that. We just have to keep her safe and sane." Quinn sighed, resting her head back against the seat.

"Yeah, well, screw that." Peyton said loudly, annoyance clear in her tone. "She didn't get away from one monster just to end up with another."

"Max doesn't seem like a monster." Quinn said, in the hopes of reassuring her sister.

"I'll be the judge of that."

* * *

Authors Note;

So, I know it was short, but this is just the first chapter. There's more to come! Please Review and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

~...Chapter Two...~

"You think she'll find a job?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

It was their first official day living in Santa Carla, and Quinn and Peyton had decided to hit the beach. It was already full by the time they'd gotten there, full of sunbathers and surfers and anyone else you'd normally find on a beach in the middle of Summer. Their mom, in the meantime, had politely declined joining, insisting that she had to find a job if they wanted to continue living in the small town.

Quinn sighed as she leaned back, resting her forearms on the navy-blue towel. She hoped her mom could find a job, if not right away then soon. She knew it wouldn't be too hard, since her mom had reassured them that she had a pretty impressive history when it came to working. But again, it was the middle of summer, and Quinn knew that most jobs had been taken way before it'd started, meaning the chances of her mom finding a job in Santa Carla had shot down.

"You think we'll stay here for good?" Quinn asked her older sister.

Peyton shrugged and said, "I hope so. I can't stand moving around."

"Me either." Quinn wriggled her toes deeper into the sand, letting the warmth cover and tickle her feet. "Can I ask you something?" Her voice was quieter than usual, and she hoped Peyton had heard her over the loud screams of young children playing in the water.

"Shoot."

"What was dad like?" Quinn finally turned her head, and found Peyton looking out at the ocean. It was hard for her to tell how her sister felt about the question, since she had her sunglasses on.

"Why do you ask?" Peyton said finally, and Quinn released a small, relieved breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding.

"You guys never talk about him, and I didn't wanna ask mom. She's got too much on her plate already." Quinn explained, averting her eyes.

"He was," Peyton paused suddenly and lightly shook her head. "I don't remember a lot, just bits and pieces. But what I _do_ know is that he was the most amazing person. He was always taking us out to the park for picnics, or to the beach. He was good with you. He used to take you off moms hands for a while, you weren't a good baby," she laughed slightly at the memory and Quinn smiled. "I can't even begin to explain, Quinn. Why did you ask me now, anyway? You've had fifteen years to ask."

The smile slowly faded from Quinn's face. She'd only been three years-old when their dad died. It'd been a big accident, involving a drunk-driver and another two deaths if she didn't include her dad. Peyton had been seven years-old when it happened, and remembered a hell of a lot more than Quinn did. But it also meant that Peyton remembered the pain and sadness that their mom had gone through back then. Even now, twelve years later, Quinn could see how much it hurt their mom that their dad wasn't around, and when that happened Peyton was always their to cheer her up. But for Quinn, it was a little different. She didn't miss their dad; not even a little.

"I feel like I'm old enough to understand it. I mean, he was my dad and I don't even remember what he looks like. Do you know how bad it feels to not remember someone that was so important? Trust me when I say it doesn't feel good." Quinn answered. She knew her tone was snappy, and she hadn't meant for it to come out that way. But it had.

When Peyton lifted her sunglasses and stared at her, Quinn knew shit was about to get real. "Listen to me," her sister started with a firm tone, "Don't feel bad for not remembering him, okay? You were little and you didn't know what was going on. I remember you crying for weeks when dad didn't come home, and then mom would cry because you were crying. It was the worst time of my life. And when you eventually forgot about dad and moved on, so did we. Death happens all the time, Quinn. You grieve and then you move on, and that's just the way it works."

"I don't think mom's moved on just yet." Quinn stated, turning so that she was laying on her stomach.

"Yeah, well, she's not gonna. Dad was the love of her life, I guess, and she's trying to convince herself that there's another one out there somewhere. Obviously, she's still looking." Peyton sounded more annoyed than sympathetic, but Quinn knew it wasn't her fault. They were both paying for the mistakes their mom had made.

"Maybe she'll find him here." Quinn suggested, and was answered with a loud scoff. "I mean it!"

"I hope she doesn't go for that movie-store guy." Peyton muttered, leaning back to lay on her towel.

"What do you have against that guy?" Quinn laughed, and her sister groaned.

"Are you kidding me?! Mom wouldn't shut up about the guy last night. I mean, I know she always talks through our scary-movies but this was different."

Peyton was right. During their movie-night their mom had talked non-stop about how nice and helpful video-store Max was. And while at first it'd been amusing and a little adorable, it had quickly become annoying and worrying. Annoying because they'd been trying to pay attention to the movie, and worrying because they both knew what was going to happen.

"He seems like a nice guy." Quinn wasn't quite sure why she was trying to defend Max, after all she'd been a little wary of him the night before. But he hadn't showed any signs of being a complete asshole, so she was ready to give him a chance. All she had to do was convince Peyton first.

"They all seem nice at first. I guarantee you by the end of the week he'll be living with us." Peyton swore with exasperation.

"Excuse me,"

"I seriously doubt it." Quinn grinned, rather amused by her sisters slight pessimism.

"Excuse me."

Both Quinn and Peyton turned their heads and looked up, eager to see who'd interrupted their intense conversation. "What?" Peyton snapped.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt somethin'?" The male teen asked, his brows raised.

Quinn looked at her sister, then the guy, then back at her sister. He didn't seem threatening in any way, in fact he looked quite the opposite. Tall, thin, tanned-skin, wearing swim-trunks and holding a surfboard; he looked like an ass, but not dangerous.

"No, no you're fine." Quinn assured him when it appeared her sister wasn't about to say anything. "Can we help you?"

"Uh, no. You girls looked new, so I thought I'd introduce myself." The guy explained a little nervously.

Quinn knew it was a small town, and that it must've meant the locals knew who was who around the place. But of all the people on the beach, _they_ looked new? "Uh-huh. we are." She confirmed with a small smile.

"My name's Ethan." He said, offering her a hand.

"Quinn." She took the hand and gave it a small shake, and afterwards glanced at Peyton. "This is my sister, Peyton."

"Hi." Ethan greeted, and Peyton gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"So, you live around here?" Quinn asked after a moment of awkward silence. She silently cursed out her sister for being so rude, but also knew that Peyton wasn't usually like that. It must've been their earlier topic of conversation that put her in a bad mood.

"Yep, born and raised. You here for the summer?" Ethan asked as he sat cross-legged in front of her, a clear sign that he wasn't about to leave anytime soon.

"Actually we just moved here." Quinn told him, moving so that she herself sat to face him.

"That's awesome." Ethan exclaimed, and she smiled.

"I guess." Quinn saw his eyes briefly flicker towards Peyton, and it was then that she knew he'd come over for her. "So, is there anything good to do around here?"

Ethan narrowed his eyes in thought. "There's the boardwalk," he said finally, "but it's better at night. The lights make the place look awesome and there's always a new band playing."

"Could you give us a tour? Say, tonight? We still don't know our way around and while that sounds fun, I'd rather do it with someone who knows the area." She asked hopefully. It would be good for her and Peyton to make some new friends.

"Sure! I mean, me and my guys were headed up there tonight anyway so I guess you could tag along. See you tonight? Say, seven thirty?"

"Sounds good!"

"Great, I guess I'll see you tonight." Ethan got to his feet, about to take off, but hung back for a moment. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too."

"And you." His kind words were directed towards Peyton.

To Quinn's relief, her sister didn't nod nor grunt. She gave a smile and a small wave. "Same." He soon walked away, and it was then that Peyton turned on Quinn. "He was totally hitting on you!"

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Actually, I think he liked _you._ "

"Me?" Peyton asked with a look of confusion. "Why me?"

"Maybe because you're more _mature,_ " Quinn looked pointedly at her sisters breasts, which had always seemed to catch male attention.

"Firstly, disgusting. And secondly, I'm not ready for someone else." Peyton stated with a light shake of the head.

"Oh please, wasn't it just yesterday you were asking me if there were any hot guys around here?"

Peyton pointed a finger in Quinn's direction. "I didn't mean that, okay? I'm fresh from a break-up, of course I'm gonna say stupid shit like that. And when I do it's your job to keep me straight."

"So I'm the person that keeps you from sleeping with some random guy?" Peyton nodded in confirmation and Quinn recoiled slightly. "Wow. No pressure there."

"Anyway, we're _finally_ going to check out the boardwalk. We were planning on it anyway, might as well do it with someone who knows where everything is." Peyton said as she stood, making sure to grab her towel as she did so.

"Where're you going?" Quinn asked.

"To get ready." Peyton said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and that Quinn was an idiot for not knowing. "Plus we kind of have to tell mom."

Quinn groaned and threw her head back, one word crossing her already muddled mind. "Shit."

~...~...~

Seven thirty couldn't come fast enough. Quinn had arrived at the Boardwalk with Peyton at around seven, both desperate to get out of unpacking their things. It was a long and boring job and neither had the energy to do it all, so they'd lied and told their mom they had to be at the boardwalk by seven. It was a little white lie, one their mom would forgive if she ever found out, and Quinn had been a little surprised to discover their mom actually had plans herself. She didn't know what the plans were, or who it involved, but she didn't care at that moment. Their mom seemed completely fine with them going out, though they had to be home by eleven at the latest, and said that she herself would be home late.

"What do you think mom's doing tonight?" Quinn asked as they hovered near the boardwalk entrance.

"Who knows. Maybe it's a date." Peyton grinned playfully, and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Please. We've been here for two days, who the hell would she go on a date with?"

"Video-store Max?"

"You have an obsession." Quinn teased, and Peyton laughed loudly.

Their mom wasn't going on a date. At least Quinn hoped not. It was way too soon for their mom to be talking to another guy, letting alone dating one. Quinn silently wondered if her mom was, in fact, going to see Max. It wouldn't be _too_ bad if she did; he seemed nice enough. Besides, she was sure her mom knew that neither Peyton nor her would let their mom start dating right away. Despite earlier occurrences, she knew that their mom took their word seriously. She wasn't like other mothers, ones that listened and agreed but then threw those warnings straight out the window. She was different. But Quinn also knew that while her mom was kind, she was also a little naïve when it came to men.

"Quinn!"

"Ethan, hi!" Quinn shouted back in greeting.

"You're early." He noted, and she nodded sheepishly.

"Had to get out of the house."

"I understand completely. Is it alright if we join up with my guys? They should be in here already." Ethan said hopefully.

Quinn turned to Peyton and waited for her sisters nod of agreement. "Sure." Peyton said happily. "And sorry about this morning, I was in a bad mood." She added afterwards, looking directly at Ethan.

Ethan's face seemed to light up at Peyton's attention, and Quinn had to subtly roll her eyes for the second time that day. "It's fine." He reassured.

"So, shall we go in?" Quinn asked, gesturing to the large, neon sign that read 'Boardwalk'.

"Lets go."

As they travelled through the bustling boardwalk, Quinn found that Ethan wasn't that bad of a tour guide. He showed them the strip, where there were mostly clothing stores, surfboard stores, a tattoo parlour and a lot more that she knew she wouldn't fully remember. Ethan also made sure to point out all the best rides, and Quinn made a mental note to try out most of them. Between her and Peyton, they didn't have that much money. It would be a while before any of them could spend as much as they wanted. So with this in mind, Quinn knew that while they'd have fun that night, they wouldn't be able to try out _everything_ the Boardwalk had to offer.

"Quinn look, they have a carousel." Peyton told her as they walked. "She _loves_ this ride." Her sister said to Ethan, and he nodded.

"I haven't been on a carousel since I was seven years old." Quinn pointed out as they neared the ride.

"But you loved it." Peyton stated with a smile, and Quinn had to nod in agreement.

"I guess I did."

"Lets ride it."

"Pey', we don't have much money." Quinn warned.

Peyton turned and slowly walked backwards. "It'll be fine. We haven't spent anything since we got here, I think we'll be okay." She assured.

Quinn knew that no matter what she said, they were riding the carousel. It was inevitable. Whenever Peyton wanted them to do something, they'd always wind up doing it. Though Quinn was rather grateful that her big-sister wasn't as wild as some teenage girls, she couldn't bare to think where they'd have ended up had Peyton taken a completely wild turn.

After waiting in line for five minutes and handing over their money, they all rushed to find a horse to sit on. However with the Boardwalk being as busy as it was, it was a little hard for them to find an available horse _and_ sit together. Quinn had considered the idea of sitting in the booth, but immediately shook that thought away. Where was the fun in sitting still?

"Quinn! Over here!" Peyton called out, and Quinn rushed towards her.

The ride started up and Quinn smiled, holding onto the large, golden pole. None of them had been able to find separate horses to ride, so Quinn and Peyton had wound up on the same horse. Ethan, meanwhile, had managed to quickly jump on the horse behind them, meaning they were within close distance.

"You having fun?" Peyton said loudly, and Quinn struggled to hear her sister. The loud voices of the people that filled the Boardwalk, combined with the loud music of the Carousel, meant that it was a lot harder for her to hear.

"Yeah!" She shouted back with a smile.

"Hey! They jumped the fence!"

"That's not fair!"

Quinn didn't know who the people were shouting at. She hadn't seen anyone climb over the fence and onto the carousel, but clearly those who were patiently waiting in line had; and they weren't happy about it. And even though the yells of protest and anger continued, even getting louder, the ride didn't slow down. If anything it sped up slightly. All Quinn knew was that when the ride ended, whoever had made the stupid decision of cutting the line would be facing the wrath of those who'd waited. And it wouldn't be pretty.

"Guys, we have to go." It was Ethan.

"What? Why?!" Peyton exclaimed with slight anger and confusion.

"I can't explain right now I just-" Ethan stopped suddenly and looked back, as though he were anxiously waiting for someone to attack.

"Ethan it's okay. We'll go." Quinn reassured the nervous teen. She didn't know why he was so on-edge, and if she was being completely honest with herself, she didn't _want_ to know.

"Fine." Peyton grumbled, clearly irritated that they were jumping off the ride early. "How're we gonna get off this thing? It's going a little too fast."

Quinn sighed. Peyton was right. The ride was going way too fast for them to be able to jump off without at least one of them getting hurt. Their only option was to stay on until it stopped on its own. "She's right." Quinn said to Ethan, whose face fell at the statement. "It'll be fine. What's wrong?"

"Just, don't let them see me." He muttered and moved onto the outer part of the carousel, right next to the horse Quinn and Peyton were riding.

While Peyton merely rolled her eyes and pouted, turning to stare straight ahead, Quinn took a different approach on the matter. Her head whipped in every direction, hopelessly searching for whoever it was that had struck so much fear into Ethan. It took her a short while, until eventually she spotted a young man walking along the carousel, his eyes taking in everything and everyone. And immediately Quinn knew that this was the one Ethan was hiding from.

"Are they coming?" She heard Ethan say loudly.

"I think so." Quinn said back, and Ethan crouched down lower than he had before; if that was even possible. "What do they look like?" She asked, quickly looking back at the shaking teen.

"Walking STD's." It was Peyton. But unlike before, her head was not facing towards the front, but the back. She actually seemed a little bored about the whole thing.

Quinn jumped and looked back in the same direction her sister had, and she found herself a little confused. From the way Ethan was acting, she'd expected to see a large group of men, fierce-looking and all-in-all terrifying. But the four guys that shoved and laughed their way around the still-moving carousel didn't seem all that scary. To her, they looked like the usual bad-boy types that were found in every town in every State. She could even recall seeing guys like that back at her home in L.A.. She tried hard not to stare as they passed by her and her sister, but it was rather hard. Especially with Ethan clutching at the skirt of her dress like a little kid. They didn't even spare a double-glance at her and Peyton, a quick once-over from the Twisted-Sister look-alike and they were gone. She guessed that the approaching cop had something to do with their departure.

A few seconds after the four had disappeared, the ride itself stopped. Quinn climbed down from her horse and exited through the small gate, Peyton and Ethan trailing behind. And as soon as they were far enough, Quinn turned on their new friend. "Okay, what the heck was that about?!"

~...~...~

"I've found the one."

"Not again,"

Max stared hard at his oldest 'son', who did nothing but smirk back in the same way he always had. "This one's different." Max said firmly, and David nodded, though the expression remained.

After their usual routine of lightly terrorising the people of the Boardwalk, David had finally been given the 'okay' to come to Max's house. Though it was a decision he was quickly regretting. They were hungry, having not fed before coming, and all knew that their visit would be a long one.

"How so?" David asked his maker, eyebrows raised in a slightly mocking manner.

Max took a deep, calming breath and thought twice about the announcement he would soon release. He knew how his boys felt about the idea of a 'mother'. They _loathed_ the very mention of it. Always had, and always would. But they didn't realise how much they needed a feminine presence. They would never know until they were as old as he was. Max couldn't do it alone anymore. They were becoming wild and untameable, and he needed help in keeping them in line. After all, god only knew what would happen if they were left to their own devices.

"She has children herself." Max found the strength to say, and he found that each 'son' took the news in a different way.

His eldest, David, did not react at all. If anything he seemed almost indifferent to the news. His ability to cloud and hide his emotions had gotten better during his seventy-years of immortality, and in some way Max was proud. _He'd_ been the one to teach David everything he knew, and he'd been the one to create the man and monster that now sat in front of him. But it all had its downsides.

Dwayne, the second oldest, was much like David. He stayed quiet, rarely speaking unless spoken to. Although Max had a small inkling that he was only like that around him. He had no idea what the man was like when they were out roaming the Boardwalk. Though his brows did raise with some surprise, and he seemed to be holding something back. Like always.

Marko and Paul, however, were the easiest to read. Although it wasn't as if they tried to hide anything. Being the youngest, they were still somewhat stuck in their youth. Ever since he'd allowed David to bring in Paul, he and Marko had swiftly latched onto each other. Wherever one was, the other was sure to follow. Despite Marko being only nineteen years-old, Paul was ultimately the youngest vampire in their pack. He was wild, obnoxious and didn't like the idea of following rules. Something that had brought on much trouble during his first years after turning. Marko on the other hand, Max could not bring himself to like. The littlest one was always there behind Paul, ready to encourage him into god-knows what. And there was also that grin. Max hated it. He sometimes wished he knew what was going on inside the small, seemingly innocent head, but always thought better of it. He knew he wouldn't like whatever he'd find.

"Please be girls, please be girls." Paul's eyes were clenched shut as he stared up at the ceiling, his index and middle finger on both hands crossed as he pleaded.

"As it just so happens, they are." Max found it difficult, telling them that the children he needed them to bring in were female. He wasn't stupid, and he had been their age once, so he knew exactly what was running through their dark minds. "They aren't to be touched."

"Oh c'mon," Paul whined childishly, and Marko chuckled behind his glove-covered hand.

"What do you want us to do?" David asked knowingly, ignoring Paul's protest completely.

"I'm sure their mother is the one. If I'm right, there's no way she'll willingly make the full transition if she thinks her girls won't be there. I need you four to make sure that when the time comes, they'll be ready. I need this to be slow and steady. They can't know what's happening until their mother does, are we clear?" Max said to David, knowing that the eldest would take everything in.

"And are we changing them?" David asked, pulling a cigarette from the carton.

"Let them know you. Let them trust you. Give them the wine, but do _not_ let them feed until their mother has been fully changed. Do you think you'll have a problem with that?" They each shook their heads and Max nodded, content for now. "Good."

"How'd we know what they look like? There's a ton of girls on the Boardwalk." Paul spoke up, lifting his legs onto the clear, glass table in front of him.

"Firstly, feet down." Max waited for his 'son' to comply before he continued. "Thank you. And I have a photo."

As Max dug through his coat pocket, David released a cloud of smoke, a small grin making its way onto his face. "And how did you get it?" At Max's silence, and harsh glare, they all laughed; even Dwayne. "Stalking? Already?" David carried on, overjoyed at that sight of his 'maker' being so embarrassed.

"Don't test me." Max growled, his eyes flashing a red-yellow colour they were all too familiar with.

"Just show me the damn picture." David demanded, hiding his earlier amusement. The last thing he wanted was Max on his ass for something else.

Max handed them the picture he'd taken from the Nelson household, and watched as they passed it around. It was a clear, simple picture, and his boys would be able to remember their faces no matter what. "Their names are Quinn and Peyton."

"That older sister's hot." Paul remarked, and Max sighed loudly.

"Little one looks tasty." It was rare for Marko to speak, but when he did, Max found that even he was disgusted.

"You don't get to hurt them. I know all about your particular... tastes." Max grimaced, and the young blonde laughed in return.

"The younger they are, the sweeter the blood. You should try it."

"Can you and the boys handle this, David? Or will I have to do this one myself." Max said with slight exasperation.

"Won't be too hard. We'll do it."

* * *

Authors Note;

Hi readers! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I tried to make the boys as in-character as I could, and I hope I did a good enough job.

Please Review, Favourite and Follow if you can. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note;

Firstly, would like to thank you all for the reviews. They mean a lot! And secondly, the beginning of this chapter will take place where I left off with the Nelson sisters.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember to Review, Favourite or Follow. Thanks!

* * *

~...Chapter Three...~

Ethan gaped, his mouth opening and closing repeatedly as he thought of something to say. Quinn wasn't angry as much as she was worried. If there was something going on with Ethan and the seemingly 'bad-boys' of the Boardwalk, then she and Peyton deserved to know about it. The last thing she wanted was for her and her sister to be used as pawns in whatever fucked up game Ethan was involved in.

"Well?" She repeated, hands on her hips. She looked at Peyton, who glanced between the two with anxious eyes.

"It's kind of a long story." Ethan finally managed to say with a light shrug.

"Yeah, well, we have-" Quinn quickly grasped Peyton's right arm and lifted it, her eyes scanning over her older sisters watch. "Three hours until we have to be home. So explain." She said with finality, and Ethan sighed.

"Okay, okay, I'll explain. But not here." His gaze roamed the crowd that surrounded them, as though he were afraid the guys he'd been hiding from would suddenly jump out and grab him.

"Then where?" Peyton asked as she crossed her arms.

"Follow me." He muttered, and both sisters just managed to hear.

No more than five minutes later, Quinn found herself down on the beach, near a garbage can that'd been turned into a fire. She was surprised by the amount of people down on the sand, considering how dark it was, and many of them appeared to be drinking or dancing. Ethan, it seemed, had dragged them to somewhere he was sure no one could overhear him, but also a place with enough people around in case something bad did happen.

"No one really knows what they're called. I mean, everyone knows their names, you'd have to be new or _really_ oblivious to not know," Ethan started, staring out at the nearing tide.

"Why were you hiding from them?" Quinn asked quietly, her earlier anger pushed aside. For now at least.

Ethan ran his long fingers through the sand, occasionally picking up a handful only to let it fall back. "My big brother, Greg, started his own 'gang' a few months back. The Surf Nazis."

"Sur Nazis?" Peyton laughed, leaning back onto her forearms.

"I know, I know," Ethan smiled for a moment, though it soon fell from his face. "The boys run this damn Boardwalk, it's ridiculous. They get away with so much shit, and I guess Greg was tired of it all. So he started a new gang, someone to show the boys that they didn't own the damn place. Anyway, my idiot of an older brother decided to do something stupid."

"What did he do?" Quinn asked, after Ethan stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"He kicked over their bikes." As he explained to them what his brother had done, Quinn noticed the slightly saddened expression that appeared on his face. It made her wonder if his brother was still alive or not. "They weren't around, so Greg thought that they wouldn't know. But they did. And about half an hour after that, the boys came for him and the other Nazis. My brother and his friends were beat to shit, and somehow those assholes left without a scratch. Greg was put in the hospital for a while. He had a broken nose, cracked ribs and way too many bruises."

"Is he still..." Quinn found herself unable to ask him, but thankfully Ethan caught on to what she was implying.

"God no, no he's still kicking. It takes more than some stupid gang-fight to take down my big brother. But ever since then they've hated each others guts, and they're always looking for a way to one-up the other. There's no fights, mainly because neither group wanna get kicked off the Boardwalk, but I'm always worried that they'll try somethin'." He explained.

"Are they dangerous?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I think they are."

Her suspicions had been right. Ethan's older brother was part of a gang, and was in some kind of rivalry with another. It meant that with her and Peyton being friends with Ethan, they were most likely deemed 'Surf-Nazis' themselves. And if that was what the other gang thought, then she and her sister were royally fucked.

"Would they hurt us?" Peyton spoke up, and Quinn tensed.

"I don't know. I mean, I've never seen them hurt a chick before. Then again, they never seem to have trouble with the women around here. Girls always love a bad boy." Ethan muttered towards the end, and Quinn found herself sympathetic.

"We don't." She felt a slight feeling of relief when Ethan shot her a grateful smile. "Anyway, I think I've had enough excitement for tonight." She declared, getting to her feet. She then turned to Peyton. "You coming?"

"Yep."

"Wait," Ethan called as they headed towards the stairs leading onto the Boardwalk. "I'm sorry tonight wasn't that great. I'll make it up to you. Tomorrow afternoon, three o'clock, meet me here on the beach."

"Ethan," Quinn sighed with a small head shake. She wasn't so sure that she should be hanging around with him anymore, considering what he was involved in.

"If it helps, the boys are never here in the day. I guess they party so hard in the night that they take their days off. It'll just be me and my brother...and his group." He assured, but that didn't really help Quinn's fear.

"Okay." She finally agreed, though there was a small, nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her that she'd regret it later. "We'll be there."

~...~...~

The morning after, Quinn found herself wide-awake by ten thirty. Her morning mostly consisted of drinking multiple mugs of coffee, to her moms slight disappointment, and finally unpacking her boxes. She knew Peyton was still sleeping, if the lack of music was anything to go by, and wanted to get as much of her room done as possible.

As she placed her clothes onto hangers and put them up into the wardrobe, Quinn realised she'd gotten the better deal when it came to the bedrooms. Whoever had lived in the house before them must have had a daughter, as her room was a warm lilac colour. Peyton's, however, was a navy-blue. They'd had to play 'rock-paper-scissors' countless times until Peyton finally gave in and realised that she wasn't going to win the game; or the cool bedroom. Quinn had promised her sister that, when they had enough money, she'd help her re-paint the bedroom, to which Peyton had grumblingly accepted the offer and trudged through the hallway into her new room.

It took a long hour for her to fully sort everything out. And, once she was done, Quinn stood in the doorway. She crossed her arms with a proud smile on her face, content with how her room had turned out. She'd made her bed, organized her perfume, hair brush, jewellery box and other necessities onto her dresser. All of her clothes were in the large closet, all ironed and hung up neatly. The white bedside table on the left-hand side of her bed held a cream lamp and a photo of her and Peyton that had been taken back in '83.

All in all, everything was perfect.

"Wow, you didn't waste any time."

Quinn looked back to see Peyton behind her. Her sister blinked and ran a brush through her brunette curls, wincing every time she tugged at a knot. "It's good, right?" Quinn grinned, walking further into the room to sit on her bed.

"Better than mine." Peyton murmured with a slight roll of the eyes.

"I told you, when we have the money I'll help you decorate." Quinn recapped her moody older-sister, who merely shrugged in response. "You coming to the beach later?"

Peyton nodded and lowered her brush, moving towards the mirror Quinn had placed atop the dresser. "Of course. What else am I gonna do?"

Quinn shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe clean your room out, or unpack something."

"Please, I'm not touching that room until I've repainted."

"Hey sis," Quinn said, and Peyton mad a small 'hmm' noise to show that she was listening. "You think we'll be safe? With the Surf Nazis, I mean."

"You mean 'cause of the dumb war thing?" Peyton inquired, and Quinn nodded. "I guess so. It's not like we're actually part of the gang, we're just hanging out with Ethan. It's no big deal."

"Still," Quinn sighed, "you're not worried? Ethan said they were dangerous."

Peyton let out a loud groan and turned away from the mirror. She quickly approached Quinn and took a seat on the bed. "Look, if you're _that_ nervous about it we won't show up today. We'll just stay home and watch movies." She offered, and Quinn gave her a grateful smile.

"I'd love to just stay home and do nothing. Except we already told Ethan we were going. And as much as I'm nervous about this whole 'gang-war' thing he seems like a really good guy, and I don't wanna leave him high and dry like that." Quinn said.

"I guess so. Tell you what," Peyton shuffled closer and threw an arm around Quinn's shoulder. "We'll go to the beach, and we'll meet up with Ethan and his friends. But at the first sign of trouble we're out of there. Sound good?" Quinn nodded in agreement and Peyton smiled. "It'll all be fine."

"Girls?" It was their mom. She hung in the doorway, anxiously chewing at her thumbnail, and it made Quinn wonder if something was wrong.

"Hey mom, are you okay?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

"Yes, of course." Their mom attempted to reassure, though she couldn't hide her tone. Not from them.

"Mom, what's going on?" Peyton asked with a small tilt of the head. She wasn't very good with patience.

"Max asked me on a date."

Everything went silent. Quinn wasn't quite sure how Peyton felt about the sudden, and rather out of the blue, revelation. She herself felt more shock than anything else. When had Max asked her on a date? It must have been the night before, when she and Peyton were at the Boardwalk with Ethan. Her mom must've gone back to the video-store that night. Quinn could vividly recall her mom telling them that she'd had something to do, but she hadn't told them what it was. Apparently she'd gone to see Max. And clearly he'd taken the opportunity to ask her out. But Quinn couldn't find a clear reason why Max had asked out their mom. They'd only been there for two full days, and Max barely knew them, so going on a date was a bit sudden.

"O-okay." Quinn managed to mutter. She couldn't think of anything relevant to say in that moment. She was still trying to let it fully register in her mind.

"No."

Both Quinn and her mom turned to Peyton, who stared at their mother with a small expression of annoyance. "I'm sorry?" Their mom asked loudly.

"I said no." Peyton repeated, crossing her arms and sitting straight. "You barely know this guy. _We_ barely know this guy," Peyton gestured to herself and then Quinn. "I don't think it's a smart thing to do."

"Look," their mother sighed gently, "I know you guys don't know Max. And I know that I don't know him that well. _But,_ he seems like a really good guy, and I wanna give him a shot. Can you understand that?"

When it looked as though Peyton wasn't going to reply, Quinn did it instead. "Did you agree to the date?" She asked.

"Not yet. I told him I needed to think about it, which really meant that I wanted to talk to you girls first."

"Uh, okay. I don't want you to say yes." Her mom opened her mouth, clearly about to object, and Quinn proceeded quickly. "He hasn't even met Peyton yet mom. Don't you think we should full get to know this guy before you go jumping into something again?"

"I guess so." Her mom shrugged.

"Look, tomorrow night invite him over for dinner. That way we get to meet him and decide if he's good enough for you." Quinn suggested, and her mom smiled widely.

"That sounds good. Peyton?" She turned to her other daughter.

"It sounds great." Peyton finally said, though the look of slight irritation didn't go away.

~...~...~

Due to the overwhelming amount of awkwardness in the air back at their new home, Quinn had decided to drag Peyton out and onto the boardwalk a lot sooner than they'd planned.

Obviously her big sister had an issue with their mom dating video-store Max and, if she was being completely honest with herself, Quinn could relate. She clearly wasn't as angered by the situation as Peyton was, but she was a little anxious. After all, their mom hadn't had much luck with men since their dad, and maybe she never would. But that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Look, I hate to ask, but why are you so dead set against mom dating video-store Max?" Quinn asked her sister.

"I'm not dead-set against mom going out with this guy." Peyton sighed, toying with the sand beneath her fingers. "I'm just not...happy, about it."

Quinn nodded and said, "I guess I can understand that." It wasn't a lie. Their mom's past relationships hadn't done any of them any good. "But it's not her fault if she likes this guy," Quinn continued, "I mean, what if this one's different? What if this one's better?"

Peyton turned her head, staring straight at her little sister. "And what if he's not?" She suggested. "What if he's a huge asshole? I can't watch her go through all of this again."

"Okay," Quinn choked out a small laugh, "I'm gonna reassure you now that this guy is not an asshole. He seems a little...nerdy. But that's about it. If anything mom would end up hurting him, not the other way around." She was relieved to see a small smile grace her sister's face. "Besides, there's nothing we can do. She won't listen to us about it, she never does." Quinn had muttered the last part towards herself more so than her big sister, but Peyton heard it none the less.

"I guess you make a good point." Peyton shrugged as she spoke, turning to look down at the sand.

"Look, worst case scenario," Quinn paused as she thought, "we have to move again. Mom will probably get over it, eventually, and we'll be back to doing the same old crap. We'll move on with our lives in another town, stick with each other and make new friends, and repeat the same ol' cycle all over again." She knew she sounded a little bitter, but no one could blame her. Being the optimistic one all the time was exhausting.

"I don't want to repeat the same thing over and over again." Peyton lightly exclaimed, and Quinn could clearly hear the annoyance in her sister's tone. "I wanna break this stupid cycle. It's not fair to mom and it's definitely not fair to us. We need some kind of stability. I mean, I'm not so worried about me. I can get a job or something wherever I go, but you're still in school, Quinn. Mom can't keep shuffling you around. I'm sure being the 'new-girl' all the time is annoying as hell."

Her sister had a point. Their mom could find a guy or a job in whatever town she decided to move them to next, and so could Peyton. But Quinn was still in school. She had two more years left before she was free from the learning system, though she was sure it'd be more than that if Santa Carla didn't work out for them. She was already sure their mom was ready to put her into the local high-school, and that didn't make her feel any better. Quinn was worried that, with their moving around, she would be held back a year. But it wasn't as though their mom were moving them around during the school year, only in the summer. Still, it wasn't a normal life to live, and even Quinn was ready to admit that she wanted the same thing as Peyton.

"Until I'm eighteen mom has the power to drag me around. You could go, you know. You could go back home and be with (Enter OC's name here). You could stay there, get a job, get married, have kids. All that stuff that girls want. Why do you keep coming with us?" Quinn asked Peyton, hoping she'd masked her curiosity.

Peyton didn't speak for a minute or two. She was clearly thinking it through, what with the way her eyes stared out at the ocean and her hands absentmindedly fiddled with the warm sand.

"I don't really know." She said finally. "I guess I just don't want to be alone."

That answer made Quinn shudder. Being alone. It was the exact same reason their mom kept searching for another man to love. She wanted someone to spend the rest of her life with. Someone who wouldn't leave, and who certainly wouldn't die before she did. After all, how bad would her mom's luck have to be to find another person to fall in love with, only to have them die from some kind of accident? It wasn't possible. But Quinn was startled to realise that her big sister may have been turning into her mother.


End file.
